


Incrdbl

by Cam_P_Bells



Series: I Listen To Music and Write [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: End of the Night, F/F, F/M, idk how to write any of these characters but I tried, sleepy nino, strong gf alya, time go sleep, wholesome djwifi is the only djwifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_P_Bells/pseuds/Cam_P_Bells
Summary: Just a nice end of the night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel
Series: I Listen To Music and Write [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913632
Kudos: 6





	Incrdbl

**Author's Note:**

> The only fanfiction I've read this week had Chloe in pain, so now you get Chloe, not in pain.  
> I only listened to the song while writing the first bit, but I think I got what a wanted for the most part.  
> I listened to Incredible by James TW and wrote fanfic  
> It doesn't have 1k words but I'm okay with what I wrote. It has minimum editing tho so If you see something incorrect lmk

Alix watched as Chloe attempted to finish her makeup while humming along to the song playing throughout the limo. The shorter of the two slouched in her seat, staring at the other.

“You look great.”

The blonde scoffed before carefully continuing. 

“We’re already late, I need to look more than great.”

Alix checked her pocket watch before looking out at the night sky. It’s deep navy contrasting with the bright street lights.

“By the time we get there, it’ll be over.”

She made her way to the front knocking on the window twice, earning a curious glance from the blonde as she whispered to the driver. The window closed and she made her way back to Chloe.

“You look incredible.”

Alix pushed the pallet away from her dates face before kissing her, causing the recently reapplied lip gloss to become strewn across their lips. Pulling away, she kissed Chloe once more on the cheek before returning to her seat.

“Hmph” 

Chloe leaned her head on the other’s shoulder as she closed the pallet completely, setting it to the side. After a few minutes, she reached over and started playing with her date’s hand, occasionally glancing up into her bright blue gradient eyes.

“How much longer?”

Alix used her spare hand to comb her fingers through Chloe’s loose hair.

“Just a minute longer.”

The limo pulled off to an empty plaza.

“What are we doing here? What about the dance?”

The shorter girl just laughed and grabbed her hand.

“Just come on, we would’ve missed it anyway.”

She dragged the blonde out and away from the limo, twirling her along the way as the driver turned the radio up, allowing them to dance into the night.

Nino held Alya close as the slow song came to an end. Both Adrien and Marinette had left due to a preset curfew. Adrien’s driver being kind enough to give Marinette a ride home so she wouldn’t need to spoil someone else’s night. This left the two lovers to dance alone, not that either was complaining. After an hour of nonstop dancing, Alya dragged her boyfriend to the side, handing him her shoes with a peck on the cheek. Nino attempted to do the same, pouting when she didn’t take his shoes. She rolled her eyes and took his shoes as he kissed her cheek.

“You’re lucky I love you, dork.”

Nino smiled before resting his head on her shoulder for a moment.

“But you’re my dork, aren’t you?”

His smile widened as he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, head still on her shoulder.

“I love you too.”

Alya handed his shoes back and picked him up bridal style, carrying him to the exit. She nodded to Sabrina who tossed her the keys on her way out the door. Nino tiredly laid his head in the crook of Alya’s neck, eyes slowly opening and closing as drowsiness sunk in.

“Just wait a sec, you can sleep in the car.”

“Mmhm”

Alya laughed quietly at his dreariness, unlocking the car so she could let him sleep.

“Sleep tight prince charming.”

She kissed his forehead before rolling the window down halfway.

“Gh’night, knight in sshhining armor.”

The car door closed softly as a small smile rests on her face.

Chat Noir pranced across the rooftops, humming a tune from the early evening festivities. He paused at the sight of his teammate dressed in red, sitting on the balcony atop the bakery. Jumping down to join her, he gave a small bow. 

“M’lady, it’s a little late for sweets. Wouldn’t want to ruin that purrfect smile, now would we?”

“Don’t be silly, Chat, I just needed a few more snacks for Tikki.”

Ladybug held up a paper bag, gently shaking its contents.

“Of course,”

He held out his hand,

“You up for a patrol?”

A smile appeared on the heroine’s face as blue eyes met green.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make each quote its own line to make it look longer?   
> The world may never know.  
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated, along with criticism.


End file.
